Sailor Moon: The Element Book
by Hino Rei-chan
Summary: Sailor Moon and the Sailor Scouts have found out that the Negaverse is back in action with new minions. They are trying to get the all mighty Element Book, which they can defeat, the Sailor Scouts once and for all and rule the world with only elements an
1. The Last Kisenian Blossom

Sailor Moon: The Element Book  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Sailor Moon characters. I wish I did.  
  
Summary: Sailor Moon and the Sailor Scouts have found out that the Negaverse is back in action with new minions. They are trying to get the all mighty Element Book, which they can defeat, the Sailor Scouts once and for all and rule the world with only elements and their own minions. The Sailor Scouts must stop them and destroy the book. Will they succeed?  
  
Chapter One: The Last Kisenian Blossom  
  
Usagi Tsukino was walking down the street with her four friends, Rei Hino, Ami Mizuno, Makato Kino, and Minako Aino. They were all best friends and Rei, Ami, Makato, and Minako used to be lonely and get picked on before Usagi came along and became their friend. They said that Usagi is the glue that holds them together. The five friends were going to visit Mamoru Chiba to check up on him. Normally he checked up on them, especially Usagi. But today, the girls were bored and needed to do something. So, they were going to go to Mamoru's house, cook him something, eat, and hang out with him. Usagi was madly in love with him and Rei was at once too, but then it was Usagi's destiny to be with him, so she gave up on him. "Wait for me!" called a voice they all knew so well. They turned around and saw Chibiusa. Chibiusa was Mamoru and Usagi's daughter. Long ago, then they had to come to Earth. In that time, while Mamoru and Usagi was the rulers, Rei, Ami, Minako, and Makato were their protectors, especially Usagi's, but Usagi's name was Serenity. "Hi, Chibi," Rei said. Chibiusa frowned once she got there. "Call me Rini," she said. "I don't like being called Chibi, or Chibiusa." "But that's your name," Ami said. "Not here, it is Rini," said Rini. Rini looked at the rest of the group and then at Usagi. She grabbed her hand and then the group began to walk again. Rini always had a ball that looked like an oversized cat head of Luna. It was called Luna Ball. She also had a real cat, Diana, Usagi had Luna, and Minako had Artemis. Artemis, Luna, and Diana stayed back at Usagi's house. Once they got to Mamoru's house, Rini let go of Usagi's hand and rang the doorbell. Mamoru stood there. "Hi," Rini greeted. "Hi, Chibi," said Mamoru. "I want you to call me Rini," she corrected. "As long as I'm on this planet, I no longer want to be called Chibi, or Chibiusa. Got that?" Mamoru nodded. He invited the girls in and they walked in. "What are you doing here?" he asked as he closed the door and looked around. "We got bored and wanted to check on you," answered Usagi as she kissed Mamoru's cheek. "We're going to cook you something," Makato said. "Rather, I'm going to cook you something." Rei just sat down when she stood up again. She could sense something was wrong. Mamoru, Ami, Makato, Usagi, Rini, and Minako looked at her. "What is it?" Minako asked. "I can sense something just around the corner," said Rei, still deep in thought. She ran out the door with the others at her heels. They followed her to a road where little children and some adults were lying there, unconscious. They saw this once, it was because a flower known as the Kisenian Blossom. It looked like a pretty, harmless flower, but it had legs and came out of the ground and transformed into a half woman half flower thing that sucked the energy out of people. It was close by them. Ami scanned the area to see where it was. She looked behind her and saw the Kisenian Blossom. "Guys," Ami said. Everyone turned around and saw the Kisenian Blossom. They had to destroy it. "We have to destroy it," Makato said to them. "Transformation time," Rei said. "Mercury Star Power!" yelled Ami. "Mars Star Power!" yelled Rei. "Jupiter Star Power!" yelled Makato. "Venus Star Power!" yelled Minako. "Moon Crystal Power!" yelled Usagi. The girls transformed into Sailor Mercury, Sailor Mars, Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Venus, and Sailor Moon. The Kisenian Blossom came out of the ground and its flower part turned into a woman. How was it still here? Did a seed get out of the planet somehow? "Mars Celestial Fire Surround!" yelled Sailor Mars. The Kisenian Blossom dodged it and Venus tried her Love Chain Encircle, but it didn't work. She dodged it again. Jupiter tried her Thunder Crash, but the Kisenian Blossom was too fast and still dodged it. "Shine Aqua Illusion!" yelled Sailor Mercury. It froze the Kisenian Blossom. Finally something worked. But it wasn't going to last long. The Sailor Scouts looked at Sailor Moon. Sailor Moon got out her scepter. "Moon Scepter Elimination!" yelled Sailor Moon. The Kisenian Blossom finally cracked the ice cage and yelled out in triumph. Then she saw a blinding light coming towards her. She screamed out and disappeared. Just then, Diana, Luna, and Artemis ran up to the Sailor Scouts, Rini, and Mamoru, who was known as Tuxedo. The Scouts looked down at the cats. "What was that all about?" Diana asked Rini, who was in shock. "I don't know, but I know that the Sailor Scouts saw that thing before. I was there and it looks just like something...." Rini answered. Sailor Moon and the Sailor Scouts looked at Luna and Artemis. "What was another Kisenian Blossom doing here?" Sailor Mars asked them. "I guess one of the seeds was released before the total annihilation of the flowers," suggested Artemis. "I think that too," agreed Luna. "But not entirely at least; Fiore must have somehow saved two of the seeds. One was the first one before that you Scouts fought. He probably didn't know he had another till just last night. He must've caught it in his clothes somehow and tried to get it off so he threw out in space, which then it floated down here. That's a pretty logical explanation for that Kisenian Blossom to be here." "There's not anymore is there?" Sailor Moon asked. "I'm checking right now," Sailor Mercury said. Sailor Mercury looked at her mini computer and sighed a great sigh of relief. The Sailor Scouts looked at Mercury. "Find anything?" Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Venus asked in unison. "Yes," answered Sailor Mercury. "Luckily, there are no more Kisenian Blossom seeds. I did find something else though. I found two things actually."  
  
Chapter Two: The Negaverse  
  
"What did you find?" asked Sailor Venus. "One, the Negaverse is back," said Sailor Mercury. "How did you find that out?" asked Sailor Jupiter. "Fiore's flower," answered Sailor Mercury. "I've analyzed it and it shows that it wasn't just Fiore's problem. The Negaverse had found it flying out in space, since their headquarters is now in space. It didn't just float down here. The Negaverse's new queen, Queen Mai, Queen Beryl's sister, saw it floating in space in her oversight of space, like Queen Beryl's. She ordered one of her minions to figure out what it was and the minion knew about it somehow. He/she must've known Fiore somehow and must have known his plan before and knew about this floating object. "So the minion told Queen Mai about the flower and she ordered her minion to get the flower. The minion got the flower and gave it to Queen Mai, who looked at the flower seed and then got her flying headquarters toward Earth so she could drop it out. It floated down to that very spot and sucked the energy as it had before. So it was on Fiore somehow and Fiore let it go float freely, hoping it would somehow get destroyed by something or someone, but it didn't get destroyed." "Do you know if the Negaverse is here?" Sailor Mars asked. Sailor Mercury sadly shook her head. "No clue," Sailor Mercury answered. "We must stay alert, Sailor Scouts," Luna and Artemis said in unison. The Sailor Scouts nodded in agreement. They transformed back into Rei, Ami, Makato, Minako, and Usagi. The girls looked at Rini, who was in shock. Rei walked up to Rini. She put her hand on her shoulder and Rini looked at Rei, who was crouching to Rini's height. Rei smiled and Rini frowned. She was angry at Rei right now. Rei was supposed to be comforting her, not smiling. Rini shook Rei's hand off. "What's wrong with you?!" Rini scolded. Rei was in shock. Her face was astonished. "What do you mean?" Rei and the rest of the girls asked. "Here you are, that...thing nearly drained my energy because it almost did last time! You fight it and then you smile at me after you kill it! You act like nothing happened!" yelled Rini. "Well it was nothing," Makato said. "Yeah, I mean, we already defeated it once," Usagi agreed. Rini kicked Usagi. Usagi screamed in pain. "Why did you do that, you twerp?!" Usagi yelled in pain. "You should be ashamed of yourself!" Rini scolded Usagi. "Why should Usagi be ashamed of herself?" Minako asked. "Because, you are supposed to be protecting me! You are supposed to be a mother to me! You shouldn't be calling me names either! Some mother you are to me! You need to take care of me! And you can't just say that you defeated it once! That was once! It could've been enhanced!" Rini yelled more to Usagi than the rest of the girls. The girls just stared at Rini in shock. They were astonished at Rini. She sounded more like a mother than a daughter or a child. She was so young and knew big words, like enhanced. Enhanced was a big word for a girl her age. They stared and stared and stared some more. Rini stopped yelling, but the girls still stared. She looked at them and frowned. What were they staring at? She could yell if she wanted to. Rini began to walk away from the girls and then they looked at each other. Rei, Ami, Makato, and Minako looked at Usagi. She wasn't in pain anymore. She was standing and made a fist towards Rini. Rei put the fist down to show that was a no-no and that mothers didn't do that. Ami looked at her friends and they looked back. "She's right you know," Ami agreed with Rini. Ami said it more to Usagi than the rest of the girls. Luna nodded her head in agreement. "You girls should be ashamed of yourselves too," Luna said. "Why?" the girls asked. "You need to grow up, girls," Luna answered. "You act so immature. Act your age, for once." The girls walked off after Rini. So the Negaverse was behind this...that means that they would strike again. For what reason? There were no more crystals to be found or anything...the girls would soon find out.... 


	2. The Negaverse

Sailor Moon: The Element Book  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Sailor Moon characters. I wish I did.  
  
Summary: Sailor Moon and the Sailor Scouts have found out that the Negaverse is back in action with new minions. They are trying to get the all mighty Element Book, which they can defeat, the Sailor Scouts once and for all and rule the world with only elements and their own minions. The Sailor Scouts must stop them and destroy the book. Will they succeed?  
  
Chapter One: The Last Kisenian Blossom  
  
Usagi Tsukino was walking down the street with her four friends, Rei Hino, Ami Mizuno, Makato Kino, and Minako Aino. They were all best friends and Rei, Ami, Makato, and Minako used to be lonely and get picked on before Usagi came along and became their friend. They said that Usagi is the glue that holds them together. The five friends were going to visit Mamoru Chiba to check up on him. Normally he checked up on them, especially Usagi. But today, the girls were bored and needed to do something. So, they were going to go to Mamoru's house, cook him something, eat, and hang out with him. Usagi was madly in love with him and Rei was at once too, but then it was Usagi's destiny to be with him, so she gave up on him. "Wait for me!" called a voice they all knew so well. They turned around and saw Chibiusa. Chibiusa was Mamoru and Usagi's daughter. Long ago, then they had to come to Earth. In that time, while Mamoru and Usagi was the rulers, Rei, Ami, Minako, and Makato were their protectors, especially Usagi's, but Usagi's name was Serenity. "Hi, Chibi," Rei said. Chibiusa frowned once she got there. "Call me Rini," she said. "I don't like being called Chibi, or Chibiusa." "But that's your name," Ami said. "Not here, it is Rini," said Rini. Rini looked at the rest of the group and then at Usagi. She grabbed her hand and then the group began to walk again. Rini always had a ball that looked like an oversized cat head of Luna. It was called Luna Ball. She also had a real cat, Diana, Usagi had Luna, and Minako had Artemis. Artemis, Luna, and Diana stayed back at Usagi's house. Once they got to Mamoru's house, Rini let go of Usagi's hand and rang the doorbell. Mamoru stood there. "Hi," Rini greeted. "Hi, Chibi," said Mamoru. "I want you to call me Rini," she corrected. "As long as I'm on this planet, I no longer want to be called Chibi, or Chibiusa. Got that?" Mamoru nodded. He invited the girls in and they walked in. "What are you doing here?" he asked as he closed the door and looked around. "We got bored and wanted to check on you," answered Usagi as she kissed Mamoru's cheek. "We're going to cook you something," Makato said. "Rather, I'm going to cook you something." Rei just sat down when she stood up again. She could sense something was wrong. Mamoru, Ami, Makato, Usagi, Rini, and Minako looked at her. "What is it?" Minako asked. "I can sense something just around the corner," said Rei, still deep in thought. She ran out the door with the others at her heels. They followed her to a road where little children and some adults were lying there, unconscious. They saw this once, it was because a flower known as the Kisenian Blossom. It looked like a pretty, harmless flower, but it had legs and came out of the ground and transformed into a half woman half flower thing that sucked the energy out of people. It was close by them. Ami scanned the area to see where it was. She looked behind her and saw the Kisenian Blossom. "Guys," Ami said. Everyone turned around and saw the Kisenian Blossom. They had to destroy it. "We have to destroy it," Makato said to them. "Transformation time," Rei said. "Mercury Star Power!" yelled Ami. "Mars Star Power!" yelled Rei. "Jupiter Star Power!" yelled Makato. "Venus Star Power!" yelled Minako. "Moon Crystal Power!" yelled Usagi. The girls transformed into Sailor Mercury, Sailor Mars, Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Venus, and Sailor Moon. The Kisenian Blossom came out of the ground and its flower part turned into a woman. How was it still here? Did a seed get out of the planet somehow? "Mars Celestial Fire Surround!" yelled Sailor Mars. The Kisenian Blossom dodged it and Venus tried her Love Chain Encircle, but it didn't work. She dodged it again. Jupiter tried her Thunder Crash, but the Kisenian Blossom was too fast and still dodged it. "Shine Aqua Illusion!" yelled Sailor Mercury. It froze the Kisenian Blossom. Finally something worked. But it wasn't going to last long. The Sailor Scouts looked at Sailor Moon. Sailor Moon got out her scepter. "Moon Scepter Elimination!" yelled Sailor Moon. The Kisenian Blossom finally cracked the ice cage and yelled out in triumph. Then she saw a blinding light coming towards her. She screamed out and disappeared. Just then, Diana, Luna, and Artemis ran up to the Sailor Scouts, Rini, and Mamoru, who was known as Tuxedo. The Scouts looked down at the cats. "What was that all about?" Diana asked Rini, who was in shock. "I don't know, but I know that the Sailor Scouts saw that thing before. I was there and it looks just like something...." Rini answered. Sailor Moon and the Sailor Scouts looked at Luna and Artemis. "What was another Kisenian Blossom doing here?" Sailor Mars asked them. "I guess one of the seeds was released before the total annihilation of the flowers," suggested Artemis. "I think that too," agreed Luna. "But not entirely at least; Fiore must have somehow saved two of the seeds. One was the first one before that you Scouts fought. He probably didn't know he had another till just last night. He must've caught it in his clothes somehow and tried to get it off so he threw out in space, which then it floated down here. That's a pretty logical explanation for that Kisenian Blossom to be here." "There's not anymore is there?" Sailor Moon asked. "I'm checking right now," Sailor Mercury said. Sailor Mercury looked at her mini computer and sighed a great sigh of relief. The Sailor Scouts looked at Mercury. "Find anything?" Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Venus asked in unison. "Yes," answered Sailor Mercury. "Luckily, there are no more Kisenian Blossom seeds. I did find something else though. I found two things actually."  
  
Chapter Two: The Negaverse  
  
"What did you find?" asked Sailor Venus. "One, the Negaverse is back," said Sailor Mercury. "How did you find that out?" asked Sailor Jupiter. "Fiore's flower," answered Sailor Mercury. "I've analyzed it and it shows that it wasn't just Fiore's problem. The Negaverse had found it flying out in space, since their headquarters is now in space. It didn't just float down here. The Negaverse's new queen, Queen Mai, Queen Beryl's sister, saw it floating in space in her oversight of space, like Queen Beryl's. She ordered one of her minions to figure out what it was and the minion knew about it somehow. He/she must've known Fiore somehow and must have known his plan before and knew about this floating object. "So the minion told Queen Mai about the flower and she ordered her minion to get the flower. The minion got the flower and gave it to Queen Mai, who looked at the flower seed and then got her flying headquarters toward Earth so she could drop it out. It floated down to that very spot and sucked the energy as it had before. So it was on Fiore somehow and Fiore let it go float freely, hoping it would somehow get destroyed by something or someone, but it didn't get destroyed." "Do you know if the Negaverse is here?" Sailor Mars asked. Sailor Mercury sadly shook her head. "No clue," Sailor Mercury answered. "We must stay alert, Sailor Scouts," Luna and Artemis said in unison. The Sailor Scouts nodded in agreement. They transformed back into Rei, Ami, Makato, Minako, and Usagi. The girls looked at Rini, who was in shock. Rei walked up to Rini. She put her hand on her shoulder and Rini looked at Rei, who was crouching to Rini's height. Rei smiled and Rini frowned. She was angry at Rei right now. Rei was supposed to be comforting her, not smiling. Rini shook Rei's hand off. "What's wrong with you?!" Rini scolded. Rei was in shock. Her face was astonished. "What do you mean?" Rei and the rest of the girls asked. "Here you are, that...thing nearly drained my energy because it almost did last time! You fight it and then you smile at me after you kill it! You act like nothing happened!" yelled Rini. "Well it was nothing," Makato said. "Yeah, I mean, we already defeated it once," Usagi agreed. Rini kicked Usagi. Usagi screamed in pain. "Why did you do that, you twerp?!" Usagi yelled in pain. "You should be ashamed of yourself!" Rini scolded Usagi. "Why should Usagi be ashamed of herself?" Minako asked. "Because, you are supposed to be protecting me! You are supposed to be a mother to me! You shouldn't be calling me names either! Some mother you are to me! You need to take care of me! And you can't just say that you defeated it once! That was once! It could've been enhanced!" Rini yelled more to Usagi than the rest of the girls. The girls just stared at Rini in shock. They were astonished at Rini. She sounded more like a mother than a daughter or a child. She was so young and knew big words, like enhanced. Enhanced was a big word for a girl her age. They stared and stared and stared some more. Rini stopped yelling, but the girls still stared. She looked at them and frowned. What were they staring at? She could yell if she wanted to. Rini began to walk away from the girls and then they looked at each other. Rei, Ami, Makato, and Minako looked at Usagi. She wasn't in pain anymore. She was standing and made a fist towards Rini. Rei put the fist down to show that was a no-no and that mothers didn't do that. Ami looked at her friends and they looked back. "She's right you know," Ami agreed with Rini. Ami said it more to Usagi than the rest of the girls. Luna nodded her head in agreement. "You girls should be ashamed of yourselves too," Luna said. "Why?" the girls asked. "You need to grow up, girls," Luna answered. "You act so immature. Act your age, for once." The girls walked off after Rini. So the Negaverse was behind this...that means that they would strike again. For what reason? There were no more crystals to be found or anything...the girls would soon find out.... 


End file.
